<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears, blood and lost memories by Supero1726</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421242">Tears, blood and lost memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supero1726/pseuds/Supero1726'>Supero1726</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazing MJ, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Dum-E - Freeform, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Future broken, Good versus Evil, Humor, Irondad, Loki - Freeform, Lost Memories, Love, Marvel - Freeform, May Parker has let Peter go, Mild Fighting, Never Starker, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Pain, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Scared Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Time Travel, Time warp, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, good luck, spiderson, there will be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supero1726/pseuds/Supero1726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always room in Tony's heart for a kid, but not a genetically modified, Star Wars obsessed teen - or so he thought. </p><p>The attack on New York and Ultron had been erased from memories, pain had been taken away by the God of tricks. But he has left the  most important players in his game to remember the past. This is warped, and painful, but rebuilding has always been a mechanics strong point, Right. </p><p>This starts in the future, with Peter meeting Ned again. This may include some ARC angst as well, good luck with that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears, blood and lost memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Before:</p><p>“Hey Karen.”</p><p>“Yeah Peter.”</p><p>“Tell me I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“Why Peter.”</p><p>“Can you tell me that’s not Steve Rogers and Bucky on a bike down 51<sup>st</sup>, wearing a science slogan T-shirt, and a sign stating “I’m only here to embarrass Spiderman””</p><p>“I am sorry Peter; I cannot tell you that Mr Rogers and Mr Barns are not participating in said activity”</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey Karen.”</p><p>“Yes Peter.”</p><p>“Did Dad tell them to do that.”</p><p>“I am sorry, this information is prohibited by the “I can do dad things now and you can’t stop me” protocol.”</p><p>“Damn you, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>After:</p><p> </p><p>Ned Leeds watched as the new class walked slowly in. Some strutted, boasting new tech from the summer that their parents had splashed their cash, and labelled hoodies. Others had scratchy trainers and broken bags slung over their shoulders. Ned guessed it was a staple of how many kids that went to that school had a tough time at home, with food and clothes. Amongst the throng of kids and teachers traipsing wearily into school after the summer, he spotted someone who he had never knowingly placed eyes on before. He was wearing an oversized dark grey hoodie, and a rumpled shirt was peeking out from underneath. His legs were clad in rumpled jeans, and his trainers had small, scuffed patches that looked worn with age. Although Ned questioned the state of the hoodie (he spotted what looked like oil on both the sleeve and the large baggy pocket), he also spied a hastily hidden phone, which was equally quickly replaced with a cracked model. Doing a quick double take, Ned grabbed his own, equally wrecked phone and placed in a quick search for the latest phones on the market. The search was fruitless and bore no results from the normal and cheaper brands. Then he had a brain wave, although he hadn’t seen the phone properly, he could’ve placed money on the fact he had seen a small, blue holographic image displayed above the screen. But he thought… he thought holographic tech was reserved and off the market. That was the first mystery the new boy presented, and he was determined to solve it. But there was something, a pain in in his heart, that would not go away.</p><p> </p><p>Peter shoved the small device into his pocket. The temptation had been too great, and somehow, he sensed that he had been spotted by a boy in a shirt depicting large palm trees and baggy pants. He swore internally. He was usually good at hiding the tech from others, but today of all days he had been lax, had been too painful to see his best friend look at him without a flicker of realisation in his eyes. He would lie. Cover it up. </p><p> </p><p>Peter reached Ned, and almost smiled like a maniac. This should be easy, he looked techy, so there was a chance that playing with the hologram would satisfy his needs, then again… that did pose the risk of more questions asked.</p><p>“Hey” Peter smiled at Ned, sensing wearily for cameras before smiling and waiting. He was not sure what normal teenagers do, but he was pretty sure that they didn’t shake hands, or even hug. So, he stood there awkwardly while Ned was left to make the next move.</p><p>“Hey.” Ned said, smiling. Being Ned, he was excited to see a new boy, but also dubious at the tech that he seemed to secretly harbour.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Peter. What’s yours?”</p><p>“Ned. Ned Leeds.” Peter fiddled with his shoes before quietly saying:</p><p>“Do you like Star Wars?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ned replied animatedly, talking at a much faster pace than usual, “I love Star Wars, the last one wasn’t great, but I’ve watched all the seasons of ‘The Clone Wars’ and I think like the best ones are the old ones but anyway… I also really like stuff like ‘Star Trek’ and ‘Queer Eye’ and that one that goes into like the factories and stuff. It was really cool when they went into the Stark Industries and all. Like I was totally hooked, and like Iron Man is like the coolest and stuff. One day, I’m gonna work at Stark Industries and stuff, it’s like my life’s dream to meet Tony Stark.” Ned slowed down, eyeing up the funny shade of white and red that Peter had gone. “You okay Dude?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just put me off guard and stuff, all of that about Iron Man and all. That was kinda my life’s dream, and all. Meet Tony Stark, but then stuff just happened and now, and now every things a little bit different.”</p><p>“Hey.” Peter asked suddenly, smiling a little. “Do you like Lego?”</p><p>“Yeah, there so cool, especially the original Death Star and the Star Destroyer. I haven’t got them yet, but Mum says that if she has enough then we could go out at the weekend and…”</p><p>“Ned.”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Would you like to come round to mine.” Peter said slowly. “I’ve got loads of that stuff, and well, I think my Dad would like to meet you.”</p><p>“Why” Ned asked, suspicious.</p><p>“I dunno, maybe I could make your dreams come true… or maybe I’ve just got the new Lego Death Star”</p><p>After Ned agreed to this, and the date was set as soon as tomorrow night, they chatted amicably for a bit, and sat down on a small bench outside the school.</p><p>“We’re gonna be late, Dude.” Ned finally stated.</p><p>“To what.”</p><p>“Physics.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr H, the long suffering and miserable Physics teacher watched as his class filed into the grey room. He sighed, resigned to the class’ usual antics. MJ in the corner, who would always read blatantly in his lessons, and then make some sort of cynical remark on the current world; Flash, who although blazon with confidence, was one of the less talented pupils in his class; in contrast, Ned Leeds, one of the geeks, was possibly the top of the class, with hardly any real social skills. Mr H decided that teenagers were very odd, and someone needed to figure them out. As he slowly read names off the roll call, he noticed a new one had hastily been scribbled at the bottom of the page. “Parker.” He called.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“New, are we.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.”</p><p>“Well let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>Mr H shrugged and passed out a small sheet containing questions on various science topics, many of which the class had not covered. There were also a few coding questions, and for good measure, a couple of bio and chem questions. A loud groan erupted from the class. “I have been asked to give you this, on demand of the Principle. I know it looks difficult, but, take your time, maybe you’ll do better than you think. You have one hour.” The teacher looked down and began to study the grains of wood on his overused desk, watching as the class knuckled down. Around 20 minutes into the test, he noticed the new boy reclining back in his seat. Slacker, he thought, staring down the boy. “Hey,” he yelled. “Hey kid.” Peter looked up from his shoes and catching the teacher.</p><p>“Have you completed the test, boy.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter grinned. It had been much easier than most of the stuff he had done with his dad and his friends, but he wasn’t going to give the class the satisfaction of hearing him gossip about Tony and the avengers. So instead he smiled up at the teacher and told him that it was “kinda easy.” The poor physics teacher, so poorly prepared to deal with a Stark in his class, was taken aback.</p><p>“Mr Parker, if you would kindly hand your test to the front of the class, and sit back down and try to be productive, that would be much appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the class the teacher was puzzled, what had seemed like an attempt to show off knowledge that a high schooler couldn’t possibly possess, had turned into an incredible feat of understanding.</p><p>Peter Stark was due to patrol straight after school, and had his suit tucked tightly to the bottom of his bag, when a girl strolled up to him. Tall, with long flowing brown hair and a black T-shirt sporting a slogan. She smiled as Peter approached her, and with an almost devious expression on her face asked what his name was. He replied with his aunt’s second name of course, telling her who his father was, well out of the question. “Hey Peter.” She took his hand with a grip he wouldn’t have expected and looked inquisitively into his eyes and studied his face hard. “What do you think about heroes?”</p><p>A little taken aback, Peter watched as the girl began to mark his expression.</p><p>“Well,” he began. “Heroes can be every one of us. We are all born with the responsibility to help others, but we thrust responsibility onto others sometimes. There are a small group,” he let himself smile a little. “a small group who have the responsibility and weight of the world thrust upon them. They are, what we call the Avengers. Some are superhuman, others are just people who are skilled beyond compare, ‘but,”’ he finished, ““with great power comes great responsibility.’”</p><p>“Sounds like something a hero would come out with.” Said the girl.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter shuffled, realising that that was his go to saying when his after school activities. “Yeah, I guess it is.”</p><p>“If you’re not too busy helping cats out of trees,” muttered the girl, “Mr H told me how you got full marks on that evil test. The AcDec team would be happy to have you.”</p><p>“Sure.” Peter replied, smiling a little. “What’s your name, by the way.”</p><p>“MJ”</p><p>“MJ?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter shuffled nervously and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“What did you mean about the cats in the trees thingy.”</p><p>“Figure it out, loser.” She smirked and walked slowly down the hall.</p><p>Pain leaped through his heart, and he wondered if he would ever see his real girlfriend again.</p><p> </p><p>MJ walked down the hall. There was something familiar about Parker. Something that had sparked a pain in her heart, a pain that would not go away. </p><p> </p><p>School had gone on far too long and had been far too painful. and Peter ran quickly into an alleyway to change and leapt out to face the world of crime with both excitement and awkwardness. The night had drawn in early, and the criminals were out in force at this time of year, with anything from pickpockets to car thieves, from runaway pet to, well, stabbings. After rescuing the ridiculous tabby that had somehow managed to get stuck in a tree, web a couple of pickpockets to a wall, and stop a minor stabbing, he was running out of quips. Dropping in on his aunt to wish her hello, he began to swing slowly and carefully back to the tower, watching the stars drift by and thought of the past.</p><p> </p><p>An hour or two later, Pepper came in to the sight of the two boys sitting on the long couch by the window, eyes glued to some ridiculous mockumentary about superhero’s. Laughing at the absurd sight of two of Earths greatest hero’s watching a documentary about themselves, she sat down at the table and began to write up some speech for Tony. About 5 minutes later Peter was complaining he was hungry, and Tony struggled up from the couch to make dinner. Whilst they ate (Pasta with some cheese sauce) Peter explained all about the AcDec team, . Ned and MJ. Tony was surprised to find himself laughing at the kids jokes and smiling proudly when he had got full marks in an easy test. Although Lab Time had been postponed for a while, whilst Peter patrolled Queens, there was no doubt in his mind that he was a genius. Heck, when did he become so sentimental?</p><p> </p><p>The next day played out practically the same, but instead of Physics it was Maths and computing. After lunch, and some slightly wobbly Spanish, Peter trudged down the corridor to meet MJ and Ned for the AcDec team meet. It went smoothly, with MJ introducing Peter, and then asking a few questions before launching into a buzzer round. It was the first time, Peter realised, that he had truly enjoyed himself at Midtown. He smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The evening rolled round all too soon, and it was time to make one other person’s dream come true. He was a hero after all. Meeting Ned outside the Performing Arts hall, they walked to the nearest subway, chatting Avengers, Star Wars, and Lego all the way. Once or twice Ned stopped to ask Peter where he lived, but Peter brushed it off, telling him that they would disembark “at Lexington.”</p><p>“Near the Stark Tower?” Ned had supplied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter had said, “Near Stark Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Tony had agreed that the Lego would be transferred over to May’s in an attempt to cover up his backstory, but they had also pondered if a field trip could be wrangled to the SI to help his friends gain “inspiration.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled when they walked into the kitchen, and he hugged May. Although she had hinted that Ned should stay in the living room whist Peter went into the small bedroom as “there may well be someone to see you.” Assuming it was the neighbour, or maybe Clint, he stole into his room to find Steve and Tony sitting in his room. He swore soundlessly.</p><p>“Couldn’t this wait?” he sighed and settled down on the bed.</p><p>“We need your help.” Steve muttered.</p><p>Just at that moment, the door flew open, to show a bewildered and betrayed Ned staring back at him.</p><p>“Hello Ned.” Said Tony.</p><p>But Ned had fainted clean away.</p><p> </p><p>Peter stopped and stared, it was all too much, it was groundhog. It was watching his life in circles. Tony held him as he sobbed into his chest. Steve just watched the pair, and then silently got up, and walked straight out of the room. </p><p>The heart of the world's mightiest had been broken into two, and no-one knew how to fix them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks. Kudos is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>